


Lady of the sea

by mei_medaime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Fantasy, Fem!Sasuke, Gender Bender, Narufemsasu, Romance, fem!Indra, fem!madara - Freeform, pirate
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mei_medaime/pseuds/mei_medaime
Summary: Sebagai mermaid yang mempunyai tanda kutukan, Sasuke harus menjalani kehidupan terasing. Namun sang Dewa Langit memberinya satu kesempatan pada satu waktu ketika gerhana matahari mampu meluruhkan energi jahat dan mensucikan Sasuke sehingga ia bisa kembali ke gerbang dunia yang seharusnya.





	1. Chapter 1

Mata biru terbuka dan ia melihat sekelilingnya yang pekat. Di bawah telapak kakinya seperti cermin keruh yang memancarkan pendar cahaya redup kebiruan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan, dan berhenti demi mendapati pijakannya menghantarkan gelombang dan membentuk riak yang memancar ke segela arah. Seolah ia berdiri di atas permukaan air tenang. 

Tempat asing ini ia rasai begitu mencekam. Hening yang melebur dalam pekatnya gelap membuatnya waspada. Ia berjalan ke depan, melangkah di antara keraguan dengan bunyi pijakan nyaring dan membuatnya yakin ia sesungguhnya berjalan di atas permukaan air. 

Ia berhenti begitu mendengar bunyi berderak halus dan dengan panik matanya bergulir menggerayangi seluruh sudut gelap ruangan. Kepulan asap membumbung dan bunyi berderak kian menguat. Ia saksikan di antara asap-asap tipis itu seolah ada hal magis menyulap udara kosong menjadi gerbang-gerbang besar yang menjulang. Gerbang itu seperti teralis, ia bisa melihat menembusnya namun hanya hitam tak ada warna lain kecuali gerbang itu sendiri yang berwarna keemasan, mungkin memang gerbang itu besi bersepuh emas.

Satu... dua... ada lima gerbang yang mengelilinginya. Satu terbesar ada di hadapannya menjulang hingga ia tak bisa melihat ujungnya yang termakan oleh kegelapan. Ada orang lain di balik teralis itu, ia merasakan langkah yang berat namun halus dan tenang. Bayangan itu mendekat dan semakin besar hingga muncul anjing berwarna jingga dengan mata buas yang liar. Ukurannya sangat besar, sosok itu monster yang menundukkan kepala untuk memandanginya. Ia menghembuskan nafas, mencoba mengendalikan diri dan reflek tangannya mengambil pedang yang selalu tersemat di pinggangnya, namun nihil. Ia terdampar dalam dunia lain hanya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saja, tanpa senjata apapun.

“Grrr...” makhluk itu menggeram rendah dan ia merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat menyapu wajahnya. Ia bergeming memandangi monster jingga itu. Suaranya kembali tertelan saat ia tercekat dipaku oleh mata merah menyala yang mengerikan.

“Naruto.” Suara berat itu menggema.

“Ba... bagaimana kau tahu namaku?” pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto terbata. Seolah belum cukup dengan kemunculannya, hewan raksasa itu juga bisa berbicara dan memanggil namanya.

“Hahahaha...” Tawanya menggelagar mengerikan. “Aku hidup di dalam dirimu, tentu saja kau belum tahu tentang kebenarannya, sebentar lagi.”

“Apa maksudmu, anjing?” Tak sepatah katapun ia pahami dari pernyataan anjing di hadapannya. 

Geraman kembali terdengar. Monster itu menggeram sambil memperlihatkan taringnya.

“Aku bukan anjing. Aku kitsune, bukankah mereka memanggilmu begitu? Aku hanya ingin menyapa dan segera pergi. Pilihlah salah satu gerbang dan itu akan menjadi takdirmu,” kata monster yang mengaku seekor kitsune. Kalimatnya meluncur diiringi geraman-geraman rendah.

Setelah mengatakannya gerbang itu dan monster yang ada di dalamnya menguap dan hilang bahkan sebelum ia melontarkan tanggapan. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian ke segala penjuru dan gerbang-gerbang lain masih berdiri di sekelilingnya. Memilih salah satu gerbang yang akan menuntunnya menemukan takdir. 

Keempat gerbang identik satu sama lain. Kenapa ia harus memilih pilihan-pilihan dengan bentuk serupa? Ia berjalan ke kanan, mendekati salah satu gerbang, bukan demi takdir atau semacamnya namun karena rasa penasaran dan ia juga tidak ingin terjebak di ruangan gelap kosong ini. 

Gerbang emas itu sudah berada di jangkauannya. Ia ulurkan tangan dan menyentuh besi dingin itu. Gerbang sedemikian besar apakah akan mengantarkannya menemui monster lainnya? Ia simpan semua gejolak batinnya dan melangkah maju sesaat setelah gerbang itu terbuka. 

Atmosfer gelap di sekelilingnya perlahan memudar dan berganti dengan cahaya biru. Ia sekarang berdiri dalam sebuah istana jika ia bisa menyimpulkan demikian. Pilar-pilar raksasa berdiri kokoh menyangga bangunan yang penuh ukiran dan ia merasa seperti makhluk kecil.

Ia bisa merasakan gelembung keluar dari mulutnya saat ia bernapas. Ia meyakinkan diri jika sekarang sedang berada di dalam air ketika ia menyapukan mata ke atas dan ikan-ikan berenang dengan riang. Di depannya ada dua pintu dengan masing-masing terukir kuda laut bermahkota yang saling berhadapan. 

Pintu itu terlalu besar untuknya, ia tidak bisa menjangkau daun pintu. Ia hanya meletakkan telapak tangannya dan mendorong pelan. Seolah ada kekuatan lain yang membantu pintu itu terbuka. 

Naruto di sambut oleh singgasana yang maha megah. Berjalan mendekat, ia bisa melihat ada dua orang di atas singgasana tersebut dan mereka bercumbu. Ingin mengumpat karena ia merasa seperti salah masuk kamar. Mungkin pria dan wanita di depannya adalah raja dan ratu dunia aneh ini. 

Laki-laki itu bertubuh besar dengan seluruh otot membungkus badannya. Ia hanya memakai kain yang melilit pinggang dan armor biru keperakan yang menjaga lengannya. Di tangan kirinya memagang tongkat trisula. Ia merasakan firasat buruk ketika ia tak asing dengan tongkat tersebut. 

Laki-laki berbadan kekar itu memangku wanita berambut coklat panjang. Wanita bergaun putih polos yang menampakkan seluruh punggung mulusnya yang sekarang sedang digerayangi tangan besar. Mereka terus bercumbu dan mengabaikan eksistensi pemuda bersurai pirang yang tidak diundang.

Hingga mata hitam melirik, memaku manik birunya. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah dan bergetar di bawah tatapan mengintimidasi.

“A...aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian,” ucap Naruto susah payah dan ia semakin bergetar ketika wajah sang raja semakin mengeras.

“Ashura, siapa dia?” kata sang wanita. Kedua tangannya yang berada di dada dan leher sang lelaki ia turunkan. Lalu ia berjalan angkuh menuruni tangga singgasana menuju pemuda yang masuk ke istananya.

Pria yang dipanggil Ashura berjalan mengikuti. Trisula masih terpegang erat di tangan kirinya. 

“Hn... anak rubah,” jawab Ashura.

Naruto membeku dan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika trisula diacungkan ke hadapannya. Meskipun tak kasat mata, ia yakin trisula itu memancarkan sihir. Bahkan kemeja yang ia pakai perlahan memudar dan menghilang, memperlihatkan otot dan tato di perutnya. Ketika Ashura sudah menarik tangannya, ia tetap diam dan lidahnya kelu tidak bisa mengucapkan kata.

Tanpa bisa berbuat apapun, ia bergeming ketika tangan sang wanita terjulur. Kelima jarinya merenggang dan telapak tangannya menghadap ke tubuhnya. Ia melotot horor ketika dilihatnya mata sang wanita yang bernama Indra berubah merah. Ia akan dihabisi detik ini juga.

Naruto melihat setiap ujung jari Indra mengeluarkan api biru. Jari dengan api menuju perutnya yang bertato. Tato yang telah ada sejak ia kecil yang tidak ia ketahui kapan dibuatnya. Naruto memejamkan mata saat dirasakan api itu menyentuh kulitnya. Panas yang menyengat seolah menusuknya hingga jauh ke dalam perut. Ia menjerit dan mengumpat dengan kata-kata kotor begitu panas menyebar hinga ke sum-sum tulang dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat tenggorokannya sakit berteriak, panas itu perlahan memudar karena tangan Indra sudah menjauhi tubuhnya. Dan ia sudah mendapatkan tubuhnya lagi. Namun seolah panas tadi melelehkan kakinya, ia jatuh terduduk dengann napas tersengal dan memegangi perutnya yang diluar dugaan masih utuh. 

“Apa yang kalian lakukan?” tanya Naruto terengah.

“Hanya sedikit membantu,” jawab Ashura dengan seringaian.

Sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut, Naruto merasakan udara disekitarnya memberat dan dingin air segera melingkupinya. Menahan napas dan ia melihat Ashura dan Indra berdiri melihatnya dengan tak acuh. Tangannya menggapai-gapai saat dirasakannya sesak karena ia membutuhkan oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya. 

Dalam detik-detik terakhirnya Naruto bergerak panik dalam keputus asaan. Dan sedikit menyesali kehidupannya yang akan mati konyol di negeri yang bahkan tidak pernah ia tahu namanya.

Lady of the Sea

Chapter 1 - Storm

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfiksi Naruto dengan pairing utama Naruxfem!Sasu slight Ashuraxfem!Indra, Hashiramaxfem!Madara

Fantasy, romance, mithology, genderbender

Rate T-M

Oleh : Oryza Kana

Naruto terbangun seketika dan langsung meraup udara dengan kepayahan. Tubuhnya terayun kencang dalam ayunan gantung. Suara guntur menggelegar memekakkan telinga. Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dan lengannya melingkupi perut yang terasa panas. Pikirannya masih terngiang dengan adegan-adegan dalam mimpinya. Itu adalah mimpi kali ketiganya dengan latar dan scene yang sama. mimpi yang sangat jelas dan terasa nyata membuat Naruto yakin jika itu adalah sebuah pertanda kematian yag tak akan lama lagi.

Melihat sekelilingnya, para bajak laut berpenampilan kumal tertidur tidak beraturan. Mereka terbangun oleh barang-barang yang berjatuhan menghantam apapun. Belum sempat merenungi mimpinya lebih jauh, teriakan yang beradu dengan suara petir menginterupsinya. 

“Bangun bedebah! Semua pergi ke geladak atas! sebelum badai keparat mengirim kapal ini ke dasar neraka samudra!” komando laki-laki berbadan raksasa. Seketika semua awak berebut keluar dengan tubuh terhuyung. Naruto melompat dari hammock dan langsung terjerambab. Berusaha mengikuti yang lainnya dengan lincah namun tenaganya seperti menguap akibat mimpi yang menyedot seluruh energinya bahkan ketika ia sudah tersadar.

Dengan perjuangan susah payah menjaga keseimbangan dan menghindari benda-benda yang terlontar akibat kapal yang dihantam ombak-ombak besar, akhirnya ia bisa merangkak ke atas dan langsung disambut angin bercampur air asin yang menampar seluruh tubuhnya. 

Si pengawas berbadan raksasa masih berteriak lantang mengarahkan para awak meskipun suaranya tertelan amukan badai dan petir. Naruto yang lamban segera dimaki dan didorong bertepatan dengan ombak besar yang menghantam haluan kapal. Tubuh Naruto terlempar dan terseret sepanjang geladak dan berakhir membentur pembatas kapal. Busa putih segera menyelimuti seluruh geladak dan surut dengan cepet pula.

Seseorang menangkap lengannya dan mendorongnya kasar. “Panjat tiang utama dan potong tali yang tersangkut!” perintah Si pengawas dengan suara serak namun tetap menggelagar. 

Dengan pencahayaan dari kilat, Naruto mendongak dan menyipitkan matanya. Ia melihat tali untuk menarik layar atas yang tersangkut. Padahal layar atas harus segera dikembangkan agar kapten bisa mengarahkan kemudinya sebelum ombak membalik kapal ini.

Sesaat sebelum naruto menuju tiang yang dimaksud, ombak besar menghantam lambung kapal dan menyebabkan beberapa bajak laut terpelanting. Naruto sedang tidak fokus. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedang lemah yang menyebabkan pegangannya tidak sekuat biasanya. 

“Sial,” umpat Naruto saat ia kehilangan pegangan. Momentum keras yang disertai ombak kembali menghantam haluan dan menyeret Naruto hingga menabrak pembatas kapal –lagi-dan selanjutnya hantaman ombak susulan melemparnya ke dalam lautan yang teraduk badai. 

Gulungan ombak menariknya ke dalam lautan. Naruto melontarkan sumpah serapah saat dorongan ombak menyembulkan kepalanya ke permukaan. Kaki dan tangan bergerak untuk menjaganya tetap terapung namun keganasan badai lautan tak membiarkannya. Ia kembali terisap ke dalam lautan. Dalam hati Naruto menyumpahi nasibnya. Ini bukan mimpi, dinginnya air laut benar-benar menggigit tulangnya. Ia mencecap asin yang tertelan melewati kerongkongan. Semuanya nyata, ia akan mati bahkan sebelum benar-benar pulih dari mimpi sialannya.

Tenaganya sudah sampai limit ia bisa bertahan. Ia tidak lagi melawan dan membiarkan arus kuat lautan menghanyutkannya. Gelap dan sunyi. Ia akan mati, membusuk di samudra yang selama ini diarungi untuk mengejar impiannya. Ia akan mati. Mati muda sebelum mimpinya ia wujudkan.

Ia mencoba membuka kelopak mata. Iris birunya menembus kegelapan untuk terkahir kali. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok dengan rambut panjang berkibar dimainkan arus lautan. Sosok itu mendekat, namun lensanya tak bisa dengan jelas mengenalinya. Dan sebelum kesadarannya terenggut, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tubuhnya.

 

Bersambung~


	2. Pulau

LADY OF THE SEA

Chapter 2

Pulau 

 

Camar laut bertebaran pada garis pantai. Bermandikan sinar matahari pagi, burung-burung itu mengorek pasir untuk menemukan kerang sebagai mangsanya. Ombak yang bergulung pelan menyapu tungkai-tungkai bersisik kuning dan mengantarkan sampah-sampah organik yang terbawa arus laut menuju ke daratan. 

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara-suara burung dan juga ombak. Suara semakin jelas ketika ia meraih kesadarannya. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan langsung menyipit begitu terkena cahaya. Ia bangkit dan beberapa burung yang hinggap di atas tubuhnya segera menyingkir. Ombak kembali datang dan menyisakan busa putih yang menyapu boot dan celananya yang basah.

Menebar pandangan, di hadapannya lautan biru yang bertemu batas cakrawala, batu-batu karang di antara pasir pantai, nyiur yang melambai diterpa angin laut dan perdu khas dataran pantai. 

Naruto terdampar entah di pulau kecil terpencil atau di sebuah daratan. Untuk sekarang ia tak peduli karena ia dehidrasi dan tenggorokannya kering terlalu banyak menelan air asin. Jemarinya menggerayangi pakaian untuk menemukan botol kecil yang biasanya digunakan untuk wadah rum, namun ia tak menemukannya. Mencari cara lain, kepalanya mendongak, lengan kirinya ia angkat untuk menutupi sengatan mentari. Di atas sana ada buah kelapa yang berisi daging buah dan air untuk menuntaskan dahaganya. 

.

-Oryza Kana-

.

 

Buah kelapa kelimanya Naruto lempar sembarangan. Punggung ia sandarkan pada batuan besar. Matanya menatap lurus sepatu boot dan kemejanya yang terjemur sinar matahari. Di Bawah bayangan pohon ketapang, ia memikirkan hidupnya yang berakhir di atas daratan antah-berantah setelah berbulan-bulan menghabiskan waktu berlayar sebagai seorang bajak laut.

Ia berasal dari kuil Kyuubi di Desa Plana, perkampungan terpelosok di tengah belantara. Penduduknya berjumlah sedikit dan mengandalkan hidup dengan hasil hutan. Ia dibesarkan dengan keras oleh seorang nenek petapa, satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Rambut pirang cerah dan tanda goresan di kedua pipinya sama sekali bukan hal yang lazim. Setiap orang mempercayai jika ia disusupi ruh jahat kitsune. Meskipun penduduk Desa Plana memuja dewa rubah namun mereka percaya jika ada juga rubah jahat yang akan menggaggu manusia. Tidak ada yang cukup berani mengambil resiko dengan berada di dekat Naruto. 

Namun satu kasih sayang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengabaikan seluruh kebencian yang ia dapat dari penduduk desa.

Tidak ada yang tau darimana asal-usul Naruto. Menurut sang petapa ia ditemukan di pintu masuk kuil, dengan kata lain ia adalah bayi yang dibuang, mungkin oleh kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

Sang petapa tidak keberatan jika ia harus mengurus satu bocah asing yang ditinggalkan di kuil. Ada satu lagi penghuni baru kuil Kyuubi yaitu Jiraiya. Meskipun sudah tua namun Jiraiya mempunyai ilmu beladiri dan bertarung dengan sangat baik. Ia melatih Naruto berburu, menggunakan pedang, dan gerakan-gerakan dalam sebuah pertarungan. Naruto murid yang banyak bicara namun tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tekadnya untuk menjadi yang terkuat. 

Dalam sebulan sekali, akan ada satu hari dimana Naruto merasa sangat antusias dan bersemangat. Hari di mana ia dan Jiraiya beserta beberapa penduduk desanya akan ke pelabuhan Basali untuk menjual hasil hutan mereka. 

Pelabuhan Basali adalah salah satu pelabuhan sibuk tempat para perompak singgah. Di lautan para perompak akan saling mengarahkan moncong meriam dan melubangi kapal lawannya hingga tenggelam. Namun ketika kaki mereka menginjak sebuah daratan maka urusan di atas lautan tetap akan di lautan, di darat mereka menyarungkan pedang dan akan minum bersama seperti kawan lama. Banyak di antara pendatang hanya untuk istirahat dan bersenang-senang. Namun lebih daripada itu, Pelabuhan Basali adalah sebuah spon yang menyerap informasi, oleh karenanya tidak ada sesuatupun yang tak kau dapat ketika mencari di pelabuhan ini. 

Usianya sekitar 17 tahun ketika Jiraiya meninggal dunia karena terlalu mabuk dan tidak sadar jika ia membuat gara-gara dan mengajak duel seorang bajak laut di salah satu bar di Pelabuhan Basali. Lelaki tua itu kalah saat pedang yang dingin menembus jantungnya. Naruto yang merasa kehilangan, memutuskan pergi dari kuil, lagipula umurnya sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan sendiri takdirnya.   
Tujuan utamanya waktu itu tentu saja Pelabuhan Basali. Ia hidup menjadi gelandangan pada awalnya dengan mencuri atau menjadi pekerja angkut kapal dengan bayaran kecil. Selama itu juga ia berlatih dengan pedangnya diam-diam dan mengamati setiap hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitar pelabuhan. Ia menunggu sembari menanti ada perompak yang tidak merhardiknya dengan tendangan atau kata-kata kasar ketika ia memohon untuk menjadi awak kapal mereka. Ia menyiapkan diri hingga cukup kuat untuk bergabung dengan mereka dan menjadi seorang pelaut.

Ia memutuskan ingin menjadi bajak laut dan melihat dunia yang luas ini. Ingin membuktikan perkataan Jiraiya, guru, teman sekaligus orang tua bagi Naruto. Karena Jiraiya adalah mantan perompak yang cukup berpengaruh dalam pertumbuhan Naruto. Apakah Jiraiya di langit sana melihatnya semenyedihkan ini. bahkan ia belum satu tahun mengarungi lautan tapi sudah terdampar di pulai kecil tak berpenghuni. 

Naruto menggelengkan kepala memutus lamunannya. “Pasti akan ada kapal yang lewat,” katanya, menghibur diri sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya ia menyimpan pertanyaan besar. bagaimana ia bisa selamat? Ia sangat yakin dan masih ingat betul jika ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Meskipun samar, ia melihatnya seperti seorang perempuan, namun Naruto tidak cukup yakin.

Ia bangkit dan mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak. Setidaknya ia akan berkeliling sebentar memastikan jika bumi yang ia pijak adalah sebuah pulau kecil dan mencari air tawar atau sesuatu yang lain yang bisa dimakan kecuali buah kelapa. 

.

.

Sayup-sayup suara ombak menjadi pengantar tidur Naruto. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam 24 jam terakhir, tubuhnya membutuhkan istirahat. Ia membuat shelter kecil sementara dari dedaunan dan membuat api unggun untuk menghalau nyamuk-nyamuk. Perutnya sudah terisi oleh daging burung camar yang ia buru dengan melemparkan batu tajam, lalu ia bakar. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya ada sumber air tawar, agak payau dengan aroma busuk serasah.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Naruto jatuh tertidur dengan mudah. Entah sudah berapa lama dalam senyapnya, ia merasa dibuai oleh suara yang menghanyutkan. Ia seperti meraih kebahagiaan yang memabukkan. Seperti candu yang membangkitkan renjana. Ada dorongan besar untuk meraihnya. Ia semakin melayang, di kepalanya tercampur aduk rasa kerinduan, kenangan, cinta—

...While up aloft in storm  
From me his absence mourn  
And firmly pray arrive the day  
He's never more to roam.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

Buaian itu terus membelainya, menggerakkan kakinya seperti sihir. Tak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan kecuali mengikutinya. Ia tak punya kekuatan menolak. Lalu seolah seluruh perasaan itu direnggut paksa dengan kasar, ia membuka mata dan terbelalak. Dingin angin berembus pada wajahnya dan seketika ia jatuh berlutut dengan napas tersengal. Kedua lututnya menyentuh pasir dan ia terbenam dalam air laut hingga ke pinggang. Ombak kecil datang dan memercikkan air beraroma garam ke wajahnya.

‘apa yang terjadi?’ tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia segera berdiri dengan panik dan merasakan butiran pasir pada telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Tubuhnya masih bergetar oleh sensasi yang membawanya berjalan menuju laut. Dan tidak yakin jika ia mengigau dan berjalan ketika tidur. 

“Hai.” Suara lembut perempuan mengagetkannya. 

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan sosok perempuan di balik karang. 

“Ssssiapa kau?!” tanya Naruto panik. Reflek tangannya menarik pedang dan menghunuskannya pada perempuan di hadapannya.

“Seharusnya kau tidak melupakan orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu,” kata sang perempuan dingin.

Naruto menyipitkan mata dan menilai. Ia masih terdiam dan mengamati meskipun merasa perempuan berkulit kapas itu tidak berbahaya.

“Aku Sasuke, siapa namamu?” 

“Siapa kau?” ulang Naruto.

“Sasuke. Mermaid yang menyelamatkanmu.”

Melihat Naruto yang masih menatapnya penuh selidik, Sasuke melanjutkan, “ekorku sampai pegal sekali, berenang membawa beban seberat kau, apalagi itu tidak mudah ketika arus laut tidak beraturan karena badai.”

“Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin mempercayaimu.”

Naruto mengencangkan gengaman pedangnya. Tak sedikitpun kewaspadaan ia luruhkan. Cukup sering ia mendengar cerita-cerita makhluk mitos, dan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami membuatnya tak lagi meragukan eksistensi makhluk tersebut. siapa yang bisa menjamin perempuan di hadapannya adalah seorang siluman jahat atau semacamnya. 

Saat ia larut dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba gadis yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sasuke mundur dan berenang menjauh sambil mengibaskan ekornya ke permukaan. Sasuke memperlihatkan diri yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto yang tidak kunjung menyadari siapa dirinya. 

Naruto terpana.

“WOW, KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMPUNYAI EKOR?! Apa kau duyung?” Naruto berteriak dan melupakan hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tenggelam dalam ketakjuban, Naruto begitu penasaran dan melompat ke samping Sasuke yang telah kembali di balik batu demi membuktikan sendiri apa yang barusan ia lihat. Namun malam tak berbulan menyediakan sedikit cahaya dan air lautan menyembunyikan bagian bawah Sasuke. Ia masih penasaran dan mengulurkan tangan, jika tidak bisa melihat dengan mata, jemarinya harus merasakan ekor tersebut. kurang sejengkal pemikirannya terwujud, Sasuke bergerak mundur dan mengayunkan ekornya ke arah Naruto. Pemuda keras kepala hanya bisa mengerang dan mengumpat begitu air laut mengguyur ke rambut pirangnya.

“Jangan berani menyentuhnya.” Sasuke memperingati dengan wajah dingin dan kembali mendekat pada batuan karang.

Mengangat kedua tangannya, Naruto mundur dan memilih duduk pada salah satu batu. Sebagian kakinya terendam dan seluruh celananya basah. Ia tak lagi menaruh prasangka buruk kepada Sasuke. Meskipun Kenyataan jika di dunia terdapat mahluk mitos dan sekarang ada di depannya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? aku seharian berpikir mengenai sosok yang menyelamatkanku, kukira salah satu awak kapal, tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin, tapi seharian ini juga aku berpikir bagaimana jika benar, aku khawatir dia justru mati karena menyelamatkanku.” Naruto mengembuskan napas dan melanjutkan, “ jujur, aku lega saat kau mengaku telah membawaku berenang, meskipun aku takjub sekali kalau kau adalah seekor ikan.”

Selama ini dikiranya duyung hanyalah mitos yang didengungkan para bajak laut untuk mengelabuhi musuh-musuhnya. Menyaksikan sendiri makhluk legenda benar-benar membuat Naruto takjub. Seperti yang diceritakan oleh mereka, duyung sangat cantik jelita, Sasuke yang di depannya berkulit putih kontras dengan warna rambut dan irisnya yang sehitam jelaga. Rambutnya panjang menjuntai menutupi dadanya yang telanjang. Dan yang paling hebat adalah duyung benar-benar setengah ikan dan setengah manusia. Naruto sangat penasaran bentuk utuh ekor duyung meskipun tadi ia hanya melihatnya sekilas.

Meskipun separo ikan, itu bukan alasan untuk tidak terpesona dan segera jatuh cinta. Dan suara merdu itu, Naruto segera yakin ia dibuai oleh nyanyian sang duyung betina di depannya. Seperti cerita yang pernah didengarnya, nyanyian duyung akan memanggil para pelaut yang segera terhipnotis bagai sihir, lalu ketika sadar semuanya sudah terlambat. Sang pelaut akan tersesat jatuh kelautan atau kapalnya karam menabrak karang. 

Seperti yang dialami Naruto, begitu tersadar ia sudah basah.

“Aku hanya lewat dan melihat manusia yang tenggelam. Saat itu aku berpikir, menolong manusia tidaklah buruk.”

“Te..terima kasih.” Naruto terbata karena melihat senyuman Sasuke meskipun bibirnya hanya tertarik sedikit.

“Tapi kau tahu peraturannya, nyawa dibalas nyawa Bocah.”

Dahi Naruto berkerut tidak senang karena baru saja menyadari jika tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Harus ada bayaran pada setiap tindakan atau sebuah keberuntungan.

“Ya, dan panggil aku Naruto.”

“Antarkan aku ke Kuil Kyuubi.”

Naruto langsung berjengit ketika nama rumahnya disebut. Mereka baru saja kenalan dan Naruto sangat yakin ia belum menyebutkan kuil tempat ia berasal.

“Darimana kau tahu?”

“Apanya?”

“Kuil Kyuubi.”

“Aku hanya ingin mengunjunginya.”

“Itu rumahku.”

Dan sekarang giliran Sasuke yang sedikit kaget dengan kenyataan barusan. Bukankah terlalu kebetulan? Tapi ia memilih menyimpannya dahulu.

“Bagus, sekalian nanti kau bisa pulang.”

“Sasuke, aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu ke Kuil Kyuubi bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Tapi kau lihat, aku mempunyai dua kaki, bukan ekor seperti punyamu. Dan aku tidak bisa berenang.” 

“Itu kenapa manusia dan bahkan mermaid mempunyai otak. Gunakan otak terlebih dahulu sebelum mengeluh.”

Naruto menggeram begitu menyadari jika duyung yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya mempunyai mulut tajam yang menyebalkan.

Angin malam berembus dan Naruto bergetar karena dingin.

“Jadi apa rencanamu, putri jenius?” sindir Naruto.

“Bukan berarti aku akan pergi saat ini juga, Dobe.”

Perempatan imajiner segera muncul di kepala Naruto. Ikan sial dihadapannya benar-benar menguras emosi. 

“Hei, kau mau kemana?! Kita belum selesai bicara,” tanya naruto saat Sasuke bergerak mundur dan membalikkan badannya untuk berenang menjauh. Sementara Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas tanpa menjawab pertenyaan tersebut. 

Pertigaan kembali muncul di pelipis naruto. Ia mengeratkan gerahamnya dan memaki-maki dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa duyung itu seenaknya pergi dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan basah? Pergi begitu saja di tengah percakapan serius. Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menjauh dari lautan, mengabaikan sejenak kekesalannya dan masuk ke dalam pulau untuk menghindari angin kencang yang semakin dingin.

.

.

Setelah malam itu, malam-malam selanjutnya tidak pernah Naruto lalui dengan damai karena ia akan berakhir dengan teriakan, makian, dan celana yang basah oleh air laut. Sasuke selalu iseng memanggilnya dengan rayuan lagu merdu, kadang Sasuke akan memintanya bercerita tentang kehidupannya sebagai makhluk daratan, atau kadang Naruto hanya perlu diam dan mendengarkan Sasuke berceloteh, dan kadang yang paling menyebalkan Sasuke akan memunculkan kepalanya ke permukaan, lalu tertawa dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbelalak dengan kesadaran yang di awang-awang.

Melarikan diri dari nyanyian Sasuke sudah dilakukan oleh Naruto dan berakhir dengan kegagalan. Memangnya apalagi yang belum ia coba, mengikat diri, menyumpal telinga, menjauh dari lautan, semua sudah ia lakukan dan ia sudah kehabisan akal. Duyung jahil itu mencari kesenangan dari penderitaannya. Meskipun kadang-kadang Sasuke melempar ikan segar untuk membayar kesengsaraan Naruto, setidaknya Sasuke membantu menyuplai pasokan makan si pemuda pirang agar bisa hidup lebih lama di pulau terpencil itu, agar bisa dipermainkan lebih lama juga—sepertinya.

Naruto sudah pasrah dalam ketidakberdayaannya. Kekuatan suara magis Sasuke adalah suatu hal di luar kemampuannya untuk melawan. Maka Naruto bahagia luar biasa ketika ia berhasil tidur dan bangun menjelang siang tanpa insiden nyebur ke lautan. Ia berpikir jika mungkin Sasuke sudah insyaf atau merasa bosan mengganggu dirinya lagi. 

Tentang interaksi mereka, seperti kawan lama. Mereka membicarakan hal umum. Meskipun Naruto penasaran setengah mati, namun ia memilih mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Ia merasa ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan Sasuke darinya. Namun untuk saat ini mungkin lebih baik diam saja karena ia semakin yakin jika Sasuke tidak berbahaya dan bermaksud mencelakakannya.

Semalam... dua malam... tiga malam... Naruto masih bahagia dan menikmati kedamaiaannya, namun hari-hari selanjutnya ia merasa merindukan Sasuke. Pulau terpencil tanpa manusia lain dirasa Naruto mulai membunuhnya pelan-pelan dengan rasa kesepian. Ia bahkan mulai bermimpi orang-orang desa yang membencinya dan mulai menertawakan dirinya yang akan membusuk sendirian di pulau yang tak dihuni manusia. Seolah itu tempat yang tepat untuk Naruto si anak yang tidak diinginkan.

.  
Oryza Kana  
.

Setengah hari Naruto habiskan dengan mengumpulkan kayu-kayu dan menyatukannya dengan tali untuk menjadi rakit. Ia menarik dan mendayung rakit menjauhi pantai. Ia meneriakkan nama Sasuke dan terus menggerakkan rakitnya. Ia tidak mengerti dorongan kuat atas keinginannya terhadap Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke hanya seekor ikan, seharusnya ia tidak pergi begitu saja, apalagi setelah hal jahat yang diperbuatnya kepada dirinya. Naruto ingin bertanya langsung pada Sasuke, ia ingin membuktikan sendiri jika Sasuke tidak berakhir membencinya seperti orang-orang desa. Dan bagaimana dengan pergi ke kuil Kyuubi, Sasuke tidak pernah membahasnya lagi setelah malam pertama saat mereka bertemu. Ia akan mengabaikan Naruto jika mulai menanyakan rencana pergi ke Pelabuhan Basali.

“Hahh...” Naruto menghela napas frustasi. Tubuhnya ia lemparkan ke permukaan rakit dan ia telantang. Mata birunya sibuk mengawasi awan yang berarak di bawah langit biru. 

Apakah sudah dua jam? Tiga jam? Naruto lelah. Jika Sasuke pergi memang ia bisa apa?

“Apa kau mencariku?” 

Suara merdu itu.

“Sasuke!”

Naruto langsung bangkit dan duduk. Tidak pernah ia sebahagia ini melihat kemunculan Sasuke. Kepalanya menunduk dengan safir yang langsung memaku iris jelaga yang juga menyorotnya tajam. Seperti waktu telah berhenti mereka berdua diam cukup lama saling menembus tatapan masing-masing. 

“Kemana saja? Aku kira kau dimakan hiu atau semacamnya.”

“Awh,” teriak Naruto. Sasuke baru saja menggeplak kepalanya.

“Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan. Aku sudah memutuskan akan ke Kuil Kyuubi. Kita bisa menumpang kapal yang lewat pulau ini.”

 

Naruto segera memegangi kedua pundak Sasuke dan ia berseru takjub, “Sasuke, kau sangat jenius! Kukira kau akan membiarkanku membusuk di pulau sialan ini.” Mata birunya berbinar-binar cemerlang.

Sasuke mengerlingkan bola matanya, “Kenapa sepertinya kau tidak pernah menggunakan otakmu?”

“Tentu aku menggunakannya!” 

“Bahkan aku belum mengatakan rencana yang akan kita lakukan.”

“Aku tahu kau mempunyai rencana Sasuke.”

“Tentu saja... aku bisa menyesatkan kapal dan membelokkannya ke pulau ini. Dan jika mereka sudah mendarat ke pulau ini, itu adalah bagianmu. Bujuk dan ajak mereka bernegosiasi, aku mempunyai emas. Itu sebagai bayaran mereka.”

“Tapi masalahnya kau ikan!”

“Aku bisa merubah bagian bawahku menjadi ikan.”

“Well, kalau begitu kurasa tidak ada masalah.”

Ide Sasuke yang terdengar cukup brilian bagi Naruto adalah rencana yang sempurna. Mereka butuh kapal untuk ke dermaga Basali yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Dan jika Sasuke bisa menyembunyikan ekornya, itu jauh lebih mudah.

“Ya, dan ada kapal perompak tidak jauh dari sini. Kita akan melakukannya besok.”

“Yosh.” Naruto bersemangat dengan rencana Sasuke. 

Lalu Naruto mengerutkan kening dan mulai menggerutu,“Kalau kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, kenapa harus menunggu satu bulan dulu? Kau memang mau berencana menyiksaku dulu ya?”

“Tentu saja aku ingin tahu apa kau orang yang bisa dipercaya atau tidak.”

“Huh? Jadi kau mau mengenalku lebih jauh?” goda Naruto sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Seperti yang ia duga Sasuke bukan perempuan jahat.

Sasuke melengoskan wajah dan menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya, Sasuke bergerak mundur menjauhi rakit dan Naruto.

“Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan,” kata Sasuke lalu menyeringai.

Naruto belum sempat mencerna ekspresi dan ucapan Sasuke, ketika Sasuke bergerak cepat ke depan dan menariknya dengan kuat masuk ke dalam laut. Ia meronta, namun pegangan Sasuke begitu kuat. Tentu saja makhluk darat akan kalah dengan makhluk air jika berada di dalam air.

Naruto ingin mengumpat dan berteriak namun ia memilih menutup mulutnya agar tidak menelan air laut. Merasa tertipu dengan kadar kecantikan dan keanggunan Sasuke, Naruto ingin menangis saja, mungkin saja air matanya yang syarat penderitaan bisa menambah kadar keasinan air laut. Atau ia harus pasrah saja setidaknya ia mati ditangan makhluk indah berdarah dingin. Pemikiran-pemikiran absurd terus memenuhi otak Naruto. Hingga ia merasa Sasuke melepaskannya pada kedalaman yang cukup jauh.

Matanya terbuka dan ia melihat Sasuke yang berenang dengan keanggunannya yang memukau. Ekornya yang panjang dengan warna biru metalik berkilau di dalam air, rambutnya yang hitam pekat berkibar mengabaikan gaya gravitasi dan tak lagi menutupi dadanya yang ranum. Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sasuke yang ada di depannya begitu sensual dengan gerakannya. Hingga ia lupa bernapas, meskipun ia memang sedang tidak bisa bernapas. Begitu paru-parunya meronta ingin pasokan oksigen, Naruto tidak lagi bisa mengabaikannya dan ia mulai bergerak dalam kepanikan. 

Berhenti bergerak, Naruto melihat Sasuke mendekat dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Waktu bergerak begitu lambat ketika Sasuke meraih tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto mentransfer oksigen untuk Naruto bernapas. Waktu seperti membeku, Naruto mengambil napas dan ia bisa lebih lama berada di dalam air. Jarak wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat membuat Naruto bisa melihat detail setiap pahatan di wajah Sasuke¬¬, bulu matanya yang lentik, kulitnya yang porselen, bibir tipis merah muda, dan irish hitam pekat yang seolah menyedot jiwa Naruto. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Naruto laki-laki normal yang sudah puber dan seketika jatuh pada pesona sang mermaid. Meskipun pada kenyataanya Naruto adalah pemuda bodoh yang tidak mengerti hal-hal semacam itu, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya sudah bereaksi dengan gamblang.

Setelah Sasuke kembali membawa tubuh mereka ke permukaan, Naruto dengan rakus meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia menggapai rakitnya dan terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air asin yang sempat tertelan.

“Harusnya kau melihat wajahmu sendiri tadi,”cemoh Sasuke. Ia menyelam dan muncul di sisi seberang rakit Naruto, sehingga mereka berdua kini berhadap-hadapan.

“Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku akan membunuhmu? Itu benar-benar pemikiran yang menyenangkan, wajahmu yang mau mati benar-benar lucu,” lanjutnya dan diakhiri dengan kekehan geli.

“Teme! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk hal yang tadi, kau duyung brengsek! Apa-apaan yang tadi itu! Aku benar-benar akan mati, tolol! Aku tau kau cuma mau pamer ekormu itu, ‘kan? Tapi tidak perlu dengan adegan berbahaya kayak tadi. Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar tenggelam, apa kau punya otak?”

Naruto marah-marah yang disambut Sasuke dengan mengerlingkan bola mata bosan. 

“Tapi kau tidak mati. Jangan berlebihan, aku hanya ingin cari hiburan setelah capek berenag berhari-hari.”

Menghela napas seperti orang tua, Naruto akhirya kembali pasrah atas tindakan jahil Sasuke. Ia juga lega ternyata Sasuke tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Terlebih Sasuke memikirkan rencana lebih jauh tentang mereka. Setidaknya Sasuke ingin membantunya keluar dari pulau ini, meskipun sebenarnya untuk kepentingan Sasuke sendiri.

“Aku khawatir, karena itu adalah kapal perompak,” gumam Naruto. 

Tidak ada yang tau betul para bajak laut seperti apa kecuali si bajak laut itu sendiri. Jika penawaran tidak cukup menarik, kesepakatan tidak akan tercapai dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, nyawa Naruto dan Sasuke bisa dalam bahaya. Karena Naruto juga tidak bisa menjamin, tipe seperti apa yang menghuni kapal perompak yang sudah dikonfirmasi oleh Sasuke akan singgah di pulau ini. 

“Aku tahu, aku juga sudah memikirkannya. Aku akan membawa sekotak emas untuk bayarannya. Itu jumlah yang sulit diabaikan oleh manusia. Dan oleh karena itu aku berharap banyak pada mulut besarmu, yakinkan mereka untuk membawaku dan sebutkan bayarannya.” 

Menganggukkan kepala, Naruto tersenyum memperlihatkan hampir semua giginya dan matanya cerah berbinar-binar. “Sasuke, kamu yang terbaik!”

Naruto sangat yakin, ia bisa membuat kesepakatn jika Sasuke mempunyai sekotak emas. 

“Tentu saja, Dobe. Jika sudah sepakat, temui aku di karang utara.”   
Mereka hanya berharap semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

 

Bersambung

 

Lirik diambil dari lagu My Jolly Sailor Bold - Album: Pirates of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides OST (2011)

Tadinya mau bikin lirik sendiri, tapi udah sejam mantengin laptop tetep aja... :’(  
Oiya gue ngetik sambil dengerin lagu ini, gue ulang2 terus sampe beres ngetik ><


End file.
